


Чайная вечеринка

by Fanfiction_Johnlock



Series: Рози Уотсон [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Babysitting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 08:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19058776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction_Johnlock/pseuds/Fanfiction_Johnlock
Summary: Заехав к брату, чтобы забрать Рози, Шерлок не ожидал увидеть его в таком состоянии.





	Чайная вечеринка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tea Party](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18910927) by [janto321 (FaceofMer)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321). 



Зная, что в ближайшее время Шерлок и Рози не дадут ему нормально выспаться, Джон попросил Шерлока заехать за дочкой, пока он сам немного отдохнёт.

Даже не потрудившись постучать, Шерлок вошёл домой к Майкрофту. На нижних этажах царила мёртвая тишина, и, слегка нахмурившись, Шерлок задумался о том, не спит ли Рози в данный момент, поскольку если это так, то лучше её не будить. Поднявшись наверх в пустой кабинет Майкрофта, Шерлок услышал доносящиеся через коридор голоса.

С удивительной лёгкостью приняв Рози в свою жизнь, Майкрофт даже выделил ей комнату в своём доме. Шерлок и подумать не мог, что его брат питает особую любовь к детям, однако после всего, через что они прошли за последние несколько лет, Майкрофт мог кардинально измениться. Поскольку Майкрофт мог вести дела прямо из дома, он с радостью присматривал за Рози, если возникала такая необходимость.

Когда Шерлок подошёл, из-за приоткрытой в комнату Рози двери послышался её голос:  
— У пчёл есть Королева.  
— Всё верно, — подтвердил Майкрофт.  
— Королева живет в улье, — назидательно продолжала она. — У неё есть трон, корона и красивое блестящее платье.

Шерлок ухмыльнулся, ожидая исправлений со стороны брата.  
— Правда? — спросил Майкрофт.

Оперевшись одной рукой на стену и открыв дверь, Шерлок заглянул внутрь, чтобы в полной мере оценить представшую его глазам картину. Майкрофт чопорно сидел на подушке, брошенной прямо на пол, перед ним стоял низкий столик Рози, он потягивал воду из чашки, а на его голове красовалась маленькая пластмассовая корона. Шерлок мельком узнал один из своих лучших чайных сервизов. Рози сидела напротив, одетая в своё любимое розовое платье, обшитое яркими пайетками, и прекрасно имитировала то, как официально Майкрофт держал чашку.

Шерлок не осмелился прервать их. Достав телефон из кармана, он быстро сделал снимок и вышел в коридор. Его сердце билось так сильно, как он никогда не ожидал почувствовать рядом с братом.

Протерев глаза, Шерлок вышел из дома так же тихо, как и зашёл.

***

Джон проснулся, почувствовав, как Шерлок забрался к нему в постель.  
— Ты забрал Рози? — спросил он, всё ещё находясь в полусонном состоянии.

Шерлок покачал головой в знак отрицания. Нахмурившись, Джон перевернулся на спину.  
— Что-нибудь случилось?  
— Рози в порядке, — сказал Шерлок. — Они с Майкрофтом… Они играли. Я не захотел их прерывать.

Джон моргнул несколько раз, твёрдо уверенный, что всё ещё спит.  
— Играли?  
— У них была чайная вечеринка, — кивнув, ответил Шерлок.

Улыбнувшись, Джон потянулся за поцелуем.  
— В таком случае, мы заберём её позже, верно?  
— Да, — ответил Шерлок, целуя его в ответ.  
— Приляг, поспи со мной немного, а потом мы её заберём, хорошо?  
— Хорошо, — сказал Шерлок, закрывая глаза и обнимая Джона со спины.

***

Несколько часов спустя Шерлок стоял рядом с Джоном, ожидая пока Майкрофт откроет им дверь. Когда это наконец произошло, Рози радостно выскочила наружу.  
— Привет, папочка!  
— Привет, — сказал Джон, подхватывая её на руки и усаживая себе на бедро. Он заметил, что её волосы были заплетены в замысловатые косички. — Ты хорошо себя вела с дядей Майкрофтом?  
— Да, — сказала она, прижимаясь к нему ещё ближе, пока Майкрофт передавал Шерлоку её небольшую сумку с вещами.  
— В самом деле, никаких проблем, — сказал Майкрофт, вновь являя собой олицетворение истинного британского джентльмена.  
— Мы очень ценим, что ты приглядываешь за ней, — ответил Джон.  
— Я знаю, — Майкрофт слегка улыбнулся, — я действительно прошу прощения, но она сегодня не спала. Я не смог её успокоить.  
— Мы уложим её спать, когда вернёмся домой. Спасибо за помощь, — поворачиваясь к машине сказал Джон.

Шерлок сомневался.  
— Ты хорошо общаешься с детьми, — очень тихо сказал он в конце концов.

Майкрофт приподнял бровь.  
— У меня есть некоторый опыт. Но спасибо.

Взглянув на экран телефона, Шерлок быстро отправил Майкрофту фотографию.

Майкрофт посмотрел на свой собственный телефон, склонив голову набок, и его лицо озарила тёплая улыбка.  
— Спасибо.  
— Я подумал, что будет лучше не прерывать вас, — отворачиваясь сказал Шерлок. — Тебе спасибо.  
— Всегда пожалуйста. — Майкрофт имел в виду гораздо большее, нежели просто присмотр за Рози. — Скоро увидимся. Кстати… Не хотите втроём поужинать со мной в эту пятницу?

Шерлок кивнул, обернувшись.  
— Увидимся.


End file.
